Please help him
by Rajabmaulan
Summary: Sasuke ingin melamar Hinata dan meminta saran kepada teman-temannya. Kira-kira saran apa yang akan mereka berikan kepada Sasuke? apakah saran dari mereka bisa membuat Hinata menerima lamaran Sasuke? "Aku ingin melamar Hinata, bisakah kalian memberiku saran?" "Argh..." teriak mereka frustasi. "Please, help him" Sasuhina slight Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Please help him. **

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoro**

**Pair Sasuke – Hinata**

**Rate T semi M**

**Ganre Romance, Friendship maybe humor?**

**Warning AU, OOC, typo, ect.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

_Happy reading._

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua!"

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Sai dan Lee menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan'nya terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta saran kepada teman-temannya, apa lagi mengigat kejadian sewaktu sekolah.

Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke, meski sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Hinata selama tiga tahun. Ia tetap saja menjadi Sasuke yang naïf. Jika menyangkut Hinata, itulah yang membuat dia selalu meminta saran kepada teman-temannya. Meski saran yang mereka berikan kepadanya tidak berguna sama sekali.

"emh," Sasuke memasang wajah berfikir, melirik satu-persatu teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin melamar Hinata, bisahkan kalian memberikanku saran?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Semua teman-teman Sasuke langsung tersedak makanan yang baru mereka makan begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"_Teme_, kau serius ingin melamar Hinata-_chan_ ?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah dengan Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Aku hanya membayangkan hidupku tanpa Hinata," jawab Sasuke datar. " Dan aku pun tidak ingin Hinata bersama dengan pria lain." lanjut Sasuke.

Semuanya tertegun mendengar jawaban Sasuke, mereka tersenyum bahagia mendengar keputusan Sasuke untuk melamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata menolakmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Justru karena itulah aku meminta saran kalian!" Jawab Sasuke datar dan berusaha terlihat tenang. Meski sebernanya Sasuke juga takut jika Hinata menolaknya tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan itu kepada teman-temannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Berikan Hinata-_chan_ ramen _cup_ sebagai tanda cintamu kepadanya." usul Naruto penuh semangat. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya mendengar usul dari Naruto. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berlutut dan melamar Hinata dengan sebuah ramen _cup_?

"Jangan dengarkan Naruto, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau memberikan Hinata-_chan_ kalung anjing bermatakan berlian" usul Kiba antusias.

"Idot! untuk apa kau memberikan usul yang tidak jelas seperti itu!" protes Naruto.

"Kau juga sama saja _baka_!" ucap Kiba tidak terima."Hinata-_chan_ juga bukan penggila ramen sepertimu, mana mungkin Hinata-_chan_ mau menerima ramen _cup_ sebagai tanda cinta Sasuke!" lanjut Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba terus-menerus berdebat mengenai cara yang harus Sasuke lakukan untuk melamar Hinata. Sasuke merasa ingin menekan batang hidungnya tapi dia menahan diri untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Berisik!"

Sepatah kata itu sukses membuat Kiba dan Naruto diam.

Demi tuhan, usul yang di berikan Kiba mau pun Naruto tidak membantu sama sekali. Yang ada juga Sasuke tambah pusing mendengar ocehan mereka yang tidak jelas.

"Ck, merepotkan." Shikamaru melirik Sasuke.

Keheningan memenuhi ruang itu. Beberapa detik terlewati sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuyarkan keheningan tersebut.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik!" ucap Shikamaru mamasang wajah serius. Semuanya menoleh memperhatikan Shikamaru.

"Kau cukup melakukan itu dengan Hinata, secara otomatis Hinata akan menerima lamaranmu!" ungkap Shikamaru.

_Apa?_

_Melakukan itu?_

_Melakukan apa? _

Pikir Sasuke bingung tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Shikamaru katakan.

"Bisa diulangi?" Sasuke bertanya, berkedip dengan bodohnya.

"Jadi, kalau kau melakukan itu dengan Hinata, Hinata pasti akan memintamu bertanggung jawab, kan?!"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru di jawab dengan anggukan kepala semuanya.

"Lalu?"

"Ck merepotkan, apa kalian tidak mengerti maksudku!" semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontar Shikamaru.

"Bagini ya, kalau Sasuke melakukan itu dengan Hinata, kemungkinan Hinata bisa hamil. Dan jika Hinata hamil, dia akan meminta Sasuke untuk menikahinya." Dengan bodohnya mereka mengangguk kompak menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan cara untuk melamar Hinata." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dan membuat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi menghunuskan katana warisan lelulur Hyuuga ke kepalamu, Sasuke." tambah Sai dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika sampai Hyuuga Hiashi menghunuskan katana warisan leluhur Hyuuga ke kepalanya karena dia menghamili Hinata. Shikamaru mendengus kesal membenarkan apa yang Sai katakan.

Sementara itu Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino dan Lee diam-diam membayangkan adegan di mana Sasuke berlari terbirit-birit menghindari Hyuuga Hiashi yang sedang mengamuk.

"Mmpphhtt..." Naruto menutup mulut berusaha keras menahan tawanya membayangkan jika itu benar-benar Naruto terjadi kepada Sasuke. Ia melirik satu persatu temannya sehingga ia tak kuasa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa keras-sangat keras sampai lupa melihat objek yang ia tertawakan.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan jika Hyuuga Hiashi benar-benar mengamuk karena kau telah menghamili Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, teman-teman Sasuke tak kuat lagi untuk tertawa, Mereka semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan hal itu benar-banar terjadi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam teman-temannya, ia bahkan mengeluarkan aura membunuh karena ia berpikir mungkin ada baiknya jika ia membunuh satu-persatu makhluk yang sedang menertawakannya.

Merasakan aura yang di keluarkan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihat senyum sadis yang Sasuke berikan kepada mereka.

Sebelum Sasuke memberikan pembalasan kepada Naruto dan kawan-kawan karena beraninya mereka membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal _cool_, tajir, ganteng dan kedodolanny-..- maksudnya ke _genius_ nya dalam hal apapun kecuali mengenai Hinata, di kejar-kejar Hyuuga Hiashi, Chouji membuka suara.

"Bukankah Hinata bukan _type_ gadis yang suka hal-hal yang romantis? Dan suka hal-hal yang sederhana?" semua orang menoleh ke arah Chouji.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya saja kepadanya tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu hal yang merepotkan." lanjut Chouji

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru terkejut dan merasa jadi orang bodoh seketika karena tidak menyadari hal itu.

_Aku ini kekasihnya selama tiga tahun. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehku. Batin Sasuke shock_

_Aku ini orang yang selama ini Hinata-chan kagumi. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehku._

_Aku ini Sahabat Hinata-chan sejak kecil. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehku._

_Aku ini seorang yang genius. Kenapa hal seperti itu tidak terpikirkan olehku ._

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru pundung di pojok dinding restoran mengerutuki nasip mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak ingin membuang-baung waktu Sasuke langsung saja menelpon Hinata.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?"

"Kau di mana?"

"Eh? Aku di supermarket dekat rumahku. Memangnya ada ap-" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu aku disana!"

"Eh,? tapi sebenarnya ada apa Sasu-" sambungan telepon terputus. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum mananggapi sikap Sasuke yang suka seenaknya saja.

Sasuke menutup telponnya dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke kepada semuanya.

"_Teme_, siapa yang akan membayar semua makanan ini?" teriakkan Naruto tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke karena Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Naruto melirik satu-persatu temannya meminta jawabannya dari pertanyaannya tadi. Dari tatapannya, Naruto bisa tahu meski tidak secara langsung tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan bahwa dia'lah yang harus membayar semua makanan ini.

"Err...jadi, aku yang harus membayar semua ini?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas "Baik-baik, aku yang bayar."

_Jatah ramen cupku selama satu harus berkurang_. inner Naruto menangis.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata di depan pintu supermarket.

"Hah..hah..hah..Hinata." ucap Sasuke dengan napas tidak teratur.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan. Aku berlari dari restoran Yakiniku menuju kemari." ucap Sasuke mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai mobilmu?"

"Jalanan macet, aku takut membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata terharu. "Arigatou." Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya melihat sikap _cute_ Sasuke.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak keras. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. _Ayah, ibu, Itachi. Do'a kan aku_.

Hinata heran dengan Sasuke yang diam saja. "Sasuke-_kun_ ada apa?"

"Hinata," Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata heran dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Ma-ma-ma-" ucap Sasuke terbata.

"Mamama?" ulang Hinata bingung.

"Maksudku, Ma-mau kah kau," Sasuke berkeringat dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke, kemudian ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

Merasakan tangan halus Hinata menggenggam tangannya membuat Sasuke semakin gugup. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, lalu ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang melanda.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, dan napas tidak teratur.

Hinata semakin cemas pada keadaan Sasuke. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan keringat dingin di tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah," Hinata mendekat. "Badanmu juga panas." Hinata memengang dahi Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke dokter," ajaknya menarik paksa Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku tidak sakit." bantah Sasuke.

"Tapi badanmu panas, kau juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin." Hinata menarik Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke tetap diam di tempat, ia melepas genggaman tangan Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Sasuke," guman Hinata.

"Aku tidak sakit, sungguh." ujar Sasuke menyakinkan.

"Ta-tapi badanmu," ucap Hinata masih merasa khawatir.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, ia mengambil tangan dan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." seru Hinata kaget dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke manarik kedua ujung bibir melihat wajah merona Hinata akibat perbuatannya.

"Hinata dengarkan aku dulu, oke." pinta Sasuke serius menatap Hinata.

Di tatap seperti itu, tak ayal membuat Hinata langsung mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat sikap Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata, ia lantas memejamkan mata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, ia menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke.

"Sas-"

"Ssht..., diam." pinta Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir Hinata. "Biarkan aku selesai bicara, mengerti!" ucap mendekat bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata tetap diam, tak berani mengangguk, jika dia mengangguk bisa-bisa tanpa sengaja ia akan mencium bibir Sasuke dan itu akan sangat memalukan baginya.

"_Be mine, forever_." bisik Sasuke pelan-sangat pelan.

_Apa?_

_Apa tadi yang Sasuke katakan?_

Hinata mengerjapkan mata menatap bingung melihat Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" jawab Hinata bingung. "A-aku-"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bingung dan perlu waktu untuk menjawabnya." ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang.

_Menjawab apa? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan.!_

"Aku juga tahu, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untukmu. Tapi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." ucap Sasuke serius.

_Menunggu? Siap? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Sasuke?_

Sasuke membelakangi Hinata, ia sungguh tak menyangka Hinata akan bersikap seperti itu? Tak memberikan jawabannya sekarang, sungguh membuatnya gundah. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Sasuke.

_Apa menurut Hinata, diriku belum pantas menjadi seoarang suami? Apa Hinata belum siap menikah? Apa Hinata sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa Hirata sudah punya pria idaman lain? Pria idaman lain? Pikir Sasuke ngeri membayangkan itu terjadi_.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dan tadi apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mendengarnya." ujar Hinata polos.

"Maksudnya?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang dibuat bingung.

"Tadi, saat Sasuke-_kun_ berbisik padaku, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Maaf." sesal Hinata.

_Apa?_

_Apa tadi yang Hinata katakan?_

_Dia tidak mendengarnya?_

_Jadi, sia-sia saja semua ucapanku?_

Lucu, lucu sekali, Sasuke terkekeh geli menyadari sikapnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kalau Hinata tidak mendengar ucapanya. Ia bahkan meracau tidak jelas dan membuat sang gadis kebingungan dengan sikapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata sekali lagi.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar, ia tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya dengan kejadian tadi, itu membuatnya menjadi lebih santai dan tidak gugup lagi.

"Mau ya, menikah denganku. Hinata?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia menutup mulut, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sa-suke-_kun_," ucap Hinata terbata, air mata mengalir dipipi.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke khawatir. "Kenapa kau mena-"

"Aku mau," ujar Hinata tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hinata," Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukkannya. Ia memeluk erat dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Terimakasih Hinata. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." ujar Sasuke menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh Hinata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukakannya, ia menatap Hinata penuh damba. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, Hinata memejamkan mata menyadari maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Sebuah ciuman lembut Sasuke berikan kepada Hinata sehingga Hinata bisa merasakan suara degup jantungnya yang kencang. Waktu seolah berhenti , segala yang Hinata pikirkan di benaknya langsung menghilang saat Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata, menekan keras dan lidahnya membelai lembut bibir Hinata. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Hinata, tangannya memegang kepala Hinata dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan membuat tubuh Hinata terasa panas.

Hinata tidak sanggup berdiri ketika ciuman Sasuke semakin intens, lidah Sasuke menyelusuri rongga mulutnya dan lidah mereka membelit satu sama lain. Hinata menyerah, ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan membalas melumat bibir itu, menikmati ciuaman mereka.

"Sasuke," ucap Hinata disela ciuman.

"Hn," respon Sasuke tak acuh masih sibuk menikmati bibir ranum Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tahu. "

Saat Sasuke hendak menciumnya lagi, Hinata menghentikannya dan berkata; "Aku harus pulang, Sasuke-_kun. _ Ayah sedang menungguku." ucapnya memohon.

Mendengar nama ayah-calon mertuanya disebut tak ayal membuat Sasuke menghela napas jengkel, padahal ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata.

_Menyebalkan, _gerutu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang."

Untuk saat ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menyerah dan menuruti kata-kata sang istri-calon istri tercinta.

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengar ajakkan Sasuke, ia menatap lembut Sasuke dan di balas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk bahu Hinata dan mengajak Hinata pulang bersama.

Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari kedua insan yang saling mencinta itu. Perjalanan mereka berdua ke kediaman Hyuuga di warnai canda dan tawa.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1 End._

_Terinspirasi dari komik sasuhina oneshot. _

_So, mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please help him. **

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoro**

**Pair Sasuke – Hinata**

**Rate T semi M**

**Ganre Romance, Friendship maybe humor?**

**Warning AU, OOC, typo, ect.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

_Happy reading._

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

Hinata memajamkan mata menikmati pemandangan di sore hari. Tanpa sadar Hinata meraba cincin di jari manisnya, senyum lembut terukir di wajah cantiknya saat mengingat proses lamaran Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hinata," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Hinata tersentak mendengar suara itu. _Ya ampun! apa aku begitu merindukan Sasuke-kun, sampai aku berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya._

"Hinata!"

Hinata mengkrutkan kening mendengar suara Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata!" seru Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya satu oktaf.

Mendengar suara Sasuke ketiga kali membuat Hinata segera berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali dan kau tidak membukakan pintunya juga. Jadi, bibi Hitomi langsung menyuruhku masuk di dalam kamarmu." Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya.

"S-sudah be-berapa lama Sasuke-_kun_ di sini?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Cukup lama untuk melihatmu memperhatikan Cincin pemberianku." ucap Sasuke mencium pipi kanan Hinata.

Pipi Hinata merona dan menunduk malu, terutama saat melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir Hinata. Dengan senyum kemenangan Sasuke hendak menciumnya kembali namun Sasuke sampat kaget ketika mendengar suara deheman Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata.

Tak salah lagi. Hiashi melihat Sasuke mencium Hinata.

"Kalian belum menikah mana boleh di biarkan di dalam kamar hanya berdua!" ucap Hiashi tegas.

Tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku seolah membatu mendengar ucapan Hiashi, Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat respon Sasuke. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Hari yang di nantikan pun tiba. Hinata memakai gaun pengantin membalut sempurna tubunya. Hinata nampak sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Para pengiring pengantin mengikuti Hinata menuju altar, menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat gagah menggunakan texudo berwarna putih.

Upacara pengucapan ikrar pernikahan berjalan dengan Khidmat. Semuanya larut dalam acara itu dan meresapi janji yang telah Sasuke maupun Hinata ucapkan.

Hinata menoleh kepada Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk berdansa dengannya. Sasuke tampak begitu tampan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kepada Hinata. Dengan senang hati Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Alunan musik terdengar merdu membuat siapa pun yang ada di sana hanyut dalam suasana yang romantis.

Hinata menunduk malu saat ia mulai berdansa dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak kikuk lagi saat berdansa," bisik Sasuke.

Hinata mendongkak menatap Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Itu karna suamiku yang mengajariku dengan sabar." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Aku yakin suamimu pasti mengharapkanmu memberikannya hadiah."

Seringai nakal nampak di wajah Sasuke, membuat Hinata merona dan hampir pingsan. Hinata sedikit tersandung namun Sasuke langsung membetulkan posisinya.

"Sasuke," seru Hinata kaget saat menahan pinggangnya saat ia hampir terjatuh.

"Hm," Sasuke tersenyum senang dan menatap dalam Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bidang dada Sasuke. Melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya dan membawa Hinata semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sas-" ucapan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mampu membuat lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke memiringkan wajah hendak melumat bibir mungil yang ada didepannya, namun saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu. _Moment_ kebersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke langsung hancur begitu mendengar teriakkan Naruto.

"_Teme_, Hinata-_chan_! Kapan kalian akan melempar buket bunganya, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi Sakura-_chan_ " teriak Naruto.

"_Baka dobe,_" gerutu Sasuke tidak senang. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke berwajah masam karena teriakkan Naruto.

Semua orang menantikan pelemparan buket bunga. Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah _teme_, kau lama sekali melemparnya." seru Naruto tidak sabaran.

Hinata dan Sasuke melempar buket bunga, buket itu melayang ke udara. Naruto dan Sakura lah yang paling antusian ingin menangkap buket tersebut.

"TANGKAP BUKETNYA…"

Buket mengarah ke arah Sakura, reflek Sakura melompat untuk menangkap buket tersebut. Sakura hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Segera saja Sakura merasakan seseorang manangkap dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Sambil memegangi buket di tangannya, Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang memeluknya.

"Karena Sakura-_chan_ yang mendapatkan bunganya. Itu artinya tak ada lagi alasan bagi Sakura-_chan_ untuk menolak lamaranku!" teriakkan Naruto membuat para tamu termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan.

"_Baka_," ucap Sakura terharu dan memeluk Naruto.

"Lihatkan sebentar lagi aku kan menyusulmu menikah _teme_!" teriak Naruto senang

.

.

Setelah pesta usai, Sasuke dan Hinata menuju kamar. Sasuke menyeringai mesum membayangkan malam pertama mereka.

Sasuke sudah siap melakukan ritual itu tapi, Hinata justru langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata di tempat tidur. "Hinata," Sasuke mendekat dan merangkak ke atasnya. Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke ingin melakukan itu dengannya tapi Hinata sangat lelah dan tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku lelah!"

"Aku menginkanmu." ucap Sasuke parau menahan napsu.

"Tapi aku lelah sekali, Sasuke-_kun_" ujar Hinata dengan mata tertutup.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melepaskan Hinata dari rengkuhannya. Sasuke membelakangin punggung Hinata, Hinata merasa heran karena Sasuke tak memeluknya sehingga ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke membelakanginya.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke seperti anak kecil. Hinata bahkan mendengar Sasuke mengoceh sendiri meski suaranya tidak terlalu jelas, Hinata terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang sedang ngambek. Meski sangat malu Hinata memberanikan diri memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Hinata di atas perutnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ marah?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan membalikkan posisinya menghadap Hinata.

"Tidurlah!" bisik Sasuke.

"Tapi.."

"Tidurlah Hinata, jika tidak.." _aku tidak akan bisa menahannya. _"Kau akan bertembah lelah."

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_"

"Hn."

"Aku ingin anak kembar," ucap Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata, menunduk melihat Hinata.

Hinata mendongkak melihat Sasuke, tangan Hinata membelai pipi kanan Sasuke, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti menyenangkan jika kita mempuyai anak kembar." Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Kau ingin punya anak kembar?"

"Iya," Hinata kembali menenggelapkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Pasti menyengkan."

"Kalau begitu kita buat sekarang." usul Sasuke antusias.

Hinata mencubit perut Sasuke. "Mesum," guman Hinata.

"Aww..Sakit Hinata, kenapa kau mencubitku?" protes Sasuke.

"Itu karna Sasuke-_kun_ mesum." bibir Hinata cemberut.

"Bukan kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin punya anak kembar, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai nakal.

Hinata kelabakkan melihat seringai nakal Sasuke, wajahnya merah padam layaknya buah tomat.

"Tapi kau suka kan kalau aku mesum di depanmu?" mulut Hinata menganga kaget melihat seringai di wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai mesum.

"Aku memang ingin punya anak kembar tapi-" Hinata bingung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa? Hmm?" Sasuke semakin menyeringai melihat Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jika kita tidak melakukannya, kita tidak mungkin punya anak, sayang." goda Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"_Baka_," ucap Hinata sebelum membelakangi Sasuke.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terkekeh geli melihat Hinata merajuk. Sasuke memeluk dan mengubah posisi Hinata menghadap ke arahnya.

Cup

"Sekarang tidurlah Hinata! jika tidak, aku akan menjamin menyerangmu malam ini!" bisik Sasuke parau.

Hinata menurut mengikuti perintah Sasuke jika tidak, dia benar-benar yakin Sasuke akan menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Sasuke mempererat pelukkannya dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata. "Anak kembarnya." gumam Sasuke sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Ke esokkan paginya Sasuke mengajak Naruto dan teman-temannya berkumpul di restoran kemarin. Dia ingin meminta bantuan lagi kepada mereka. Sementra itu Naruto dan kawan-kawan mendapat firasat buruk mengenai pertemuannya kali ini.

"Aku ingin punya anak kembar dengan Hinata, bisakah kalian memberitahuku bagaimana melakukannya agar bisa mendapatkan anak kembar?" tanya Sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan kaget dan menyemburkan makanan mereka kembali. Mereka melirik satu sama lain.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mengetahuinya? Kami saja belum menikah!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya dengan pacar masing-masing dan menunjukan'nya kepadaku dan Hinata" jawab Sasuke datar.

Mulut mereka menganga lebar mendengar peryataan Sasuke. _Jadi Sasuke ingin kita melakukannya dengan pacar kita sementra dia dan Hinata-chan melihat hal itu._ Inner mereka berteriak frustasi.

"Argh…." Teriak mereka frustasi.

"_Please, help him,_" teriak Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlari keluar restoran meninggalkan Sasuke.

_**The and**_

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang mau membaca fic saya ini.

_Mind to review?_

.

.

.

Omake

Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan hati senang. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan mencium keningnya.

"Hinata ayo kita buat anak kembar sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada Kakashi _sensei_ dan Jiraiya _sensei_ bagaimana cara membuat anak kembar." seringai nakal terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Lihat!" Sasuke menunjukan sebuat buku bersampul orange. Wajah Hinata merah padam melihat buku tersebut, itu adalah buku _Icha icha paradise_ sebuah buku Err..porno?

"Mereka bilang di sini ada banyak teknik untuk membuat anak kembar." ujar Sasuke antusias.

Wajah Hinata pucat pasih mendengar hal itu.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mempraktekkan'nya denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum polos menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Nah Hinata, Ayo kita lakukan!" Sasuke berlajan mendekati Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukkannya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin bertambah melihat wajah merah padam sang istri dan sedikit raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Kira-kira kita pakai teknik yang mana dulunya?" Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

Jika Sasuke boleh meminta tolong untuk menghadapi sikap polos Hinata. Apakah Hinata boleh meminta tolong untuk menghadapi Sasuke dan buku _Icha icha paradise?_

_Please help me,_ batin Hinata meminta tolong.


End file.
